Space Magic
by thegirlwholovedwho
Summary: Just a WIP, my first, so any reviews would be italicvery/italic appreciated. Let me know anything you guys think would help it improve! Changes could occur to this little tidbit; hope you guys like it! Rating could change.     - Kirk


Hermione glanced up from her paper, her teeth worrying her bottom lip as she did so. She looked pointedly at the raggedy looking man in the tweed suit who was sitting on the top ledge of the staircase she was sitting on.

"What do you want, Doctor, I'm trying to study, if you hadn't noticed."

The Doctor's blue eyes were wide with feigned innocence as he looked at Hermione, who was on a step near the floor below, with her books on that above her.

"For what?" He asked, with a tone that was far too controlled to be true. "We're going to Peru today, remember?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, but returned her eyes to her paper as she spoke.

"I'm studying for my OWLs, which are in a month, if you'd quite like to remember. They're rather important. And anyway, you never said we were going to Peru, and I've been there besides."

"Not this Peru, you haven't." The Doctor perched on the stair railing, sliding down until he dismounted onto the main floor of the TARDIS. "This Peru isn't your regular old Earth Peru. This Peru is in _space._"

"Doctor, you say that about everything."

"But I'm serious! It's this little purple planet that's like a star - well, it's not really a star, it just emits light - and, anyway, Harry and Ron are there."

At this, Hermione's head shot up, her hand freezing in mid-stroke of the tail of a _g_.

Her eyes narrowed quizzically, taking in the Doctor's perpetually, yet now especially mischievous, slightly upturned lips.

"And what are they doing, might I ask," Hermione began slowly, "in - on - Peru, when they should be studying for their exams? And how on _earth_ did they get there without me knowing? And why do you -"

"They're there because I brought them there, because they need a break, and so do you. _And_ it's a very nice place, thank you very much!"

The Doctor had backed up, and was now pressed against the console of the TARDIS, with Hermione now standing before him, her hands on her hips.

He turned, pressing a button before slipping out of Hermione's reach and to the other side of the console, turning knobs and pulling levers as he dashed around.

The TARDIS' sounds of whooshing and whirring began before Hermione's voice joined the cacophony of sounds.

"You're absolutely mad! Bringing us to a bloody _star_ a month before our OWLs will definitely _not_ help us at all! How are we, especially those two, supposed to be prepared? Doctor!"

The Doctor spun around, raised eyebrows and a toothy grin on his face as he took in Hermione's wild hair, the frame to her now indignant and prematurely stressed face.

"Because you are going to _study_ on Peru, Miss Granger."

Closing his lips, the Doctor nodded his head in satisfaction before he turned once more, gripping the console as the TARDIS began to jerk around in earnest. He chuckled as he faintly heard Hermione sigh in resignation.

Once the TARDIS was still, Hermione's footsteps were quiet as she came to stand beside the Doctor, and lean against the TARDIS' console.

"Just how are we going to do that, Doctor?"

The Doctor glanced surreptitiously beside him, his eyes seeming affronted.

"Hermione, just because I'm your teacher does not mean I can't make studying fun, you know."

The Doctor quickly was out of Hermione's sight as he traipsed to the other side of the control centre of the TARDIS.

"Yes, I know that, but your definition of fun isn't exactly _normal_ among our other teachers at Hogwarts, is it." Hermione shook her head with a slight smile as she watched the Doctor ring his hands through his hair. He dashed away again, disappearing to the floor level beneath her feet.

"Finally, found it!" The Doctor had his suit jacket in his hand as he bolted back up the stairs, to get to the door that led out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor turned to look at Hermione and quirked his head once more. He opened his mouth wide in a mock-offended look before his eyes twinkled and his gape turned into a smile.

"Of course I don't have the same sense of _fun _as them, or else I wouldn't be fun at all! Don't tell them I said that, though, I have a feeling they don't exactly approve of me already, and I don't think that would help… Anyway! Without my sense of fun and your three's sense of adventure, I wouldn't be your favourite teacher, now, would I!" He stepped lightly over to Hermione. "And you wouldn't be my favourite students."

He tapped her nose and spun around, getting to the door once more before calling out,

"Now come along Granger, time to find the boys and study, study, study!"

The door was swung open, bathing the floor of the TARDIS with a faint purple light.

With her usual sigh and shake of her head, Hermione's eyes betrayed her amusement before she smiled. She followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS.

After all, he was right, he was their favourite.


End file.
